My,What a hot day
by Kamiya-san
Summary: Sasuke is a professional mover,And Naruto is moving in. Hot days and ice tea call for...experimental events. With so many new duties,can they make this relationship work? This is not smut, so don't get your hopes up...yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No. I wish I did. But Then I'd be living in Japan…with a lot of money…and I'd probably be typing this in a male host club….Hot yaoi

Okay,This is going to be my first Yaoi lemon! Im so very excited.I never thought I had the creative imagination to write lemons.But If chelsea can do it so can I!

Summary:Sasuke is a professional mover,Naruto is moving in. One hot summer day and a glass of ice tea can lead to a series...experimental events.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he dabbed the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief. It was one hot day. An Important day at that.Naruto was 18 and he planned on becoming Independent . He planned on moving. 

So here he was walking in a new town, The movers had asked him to explore the town since they guessed he didn't want to be watching people move things. Short-attention span. He agreed, It was a good idea too. He had already found the local Ramen shop, Being the delightful blonde ninja that he was he decided to go check out the regulars.

Naruto pushed the curtain aside and sat on a stool.He ordered the udon special of the day Time passed by as he was on his seventh bowl.Then someone walked in. He had a White shirt on with the logo 'Uchia Movers' on the back. Naruto quickly recognized the logo.

"Hey,Your one of the guys moving my furniture.Are you guys done yet?"

The young man turned around to reveal tired black eyes and a pale clammy complexion. His breathing was heavy,sweat rolled down his face and on to his chest. Naruto sudennly looked worried "H-Hey are you alright?" The man made an effort to swipe Naruto away "Go away...you dolt" He said through huffs of breath. "N-No way.Are you crazy? You're about to pass out!" The young man turned away and slowly started heading out. "Back off...Im fine" He said Shooing away Naruto. Naruto heart was pacing,his heart nearly bursting through his shirt_ 'No,What if he dies.I didn't move to come see someone die..Oh Kami.What can I do?'_ Naruto did the only thing he was thinking about. He looked at the man nearly passed out. "Please! Let me help you.It could be far worse that you think. I-I'll..do _anything_!" Naruto said with his head down. The young man sighed and turned around "Feh...Anything now?" He asked.

Naruto didn't like where this was going,He didn't see how he had to beg to help someone. But something inside him just couldn't say no. "Yes.." Naruto couldn't believe what he just said.Was he an idiot or something!?...Don't answer that.

"Well?" The young man said. "Oh! S-sorry" Naruto said going up to him and bringing one arm up to his shoulder for support. The man wouldn't admit it, But even though the blonde ninja just came from the Ramen shop, He smelled kinda nice. Naruto walked to the nearest tree. Too bad for him, The nearest tree was in a secluded area.Nearly a mile away from the ramen stand. As Naruto set the young man down,He handed the man a cool water bottle Naruto was planning on drinking. "You sure are heavy" Naruto said as he stretched. Not knowing that the young man was blushing at his toned muscles. Naruto looked at him as his complexion started to come back.

As Naruto sat down, He wondered if this was all just a trap, That this was some type of molestation attack where they took innocent boys virginities...Nah..That couldn't be it.

"So,What's your name?" Naruto asked.The man looked up. He wasn't expecting the guy to **_talk_** to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke...You?" "Uzamaki Naruto...So um...Why where you about to pass out?"

Sasuke looked at him,His sapphire eyes pulling him in. Sasuke shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Some idiot had these 2 ton packs of ramen,That had to be sent up to the 18th floor. Of course I carried them." He said as he rolled his eyes. Naruto's face was blank for a moment "What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pulled on his collar alittle "Those ramen packs where mine" As he looked away blushing. Sasuke spit his water out,Bursting into laughter. "Y-Y-Your kidding me right?" Naruto looked up at him shaking his head unintentionally cutely. "N-No" He said his face down. "We were cracking jokes that the guy who lived there was probably the fattest person on earth to be eating that much" He said laughing some more. "H-Hey! Its not that funny!" Naruto said with a blush on his face.But started laughing. Sasuke noticed this and thought _'Whoa...h-he's pretty cute...Kinda like a girl almost'_ Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of those perverted thoughts. _'I shouldn't be think about him that way!'_.

"Haha..All this laughing kinda makes me hot.Even in the shade of this tree." Naruto said fanning himself with his hand. Sasuke looked down at the ice cold water he had in his hand. He felt bad for taking it. "Here" Sasuke said handing the water to him/ "Nah,Its okay.You probably need it more that me.I'll just take off my shirt". Sasuke looked up with a shock "T-Take off your shirt?" "Yea...Its hot. Is that a problem?" Naruto asked skeptically. "N-N-...N-No! Not at all.I was just a little taken back is all. I was um...thinking." Naruto raised an eyebrow but just continued to remove his shirt. "What where you thinking about?" He asked. "Oh,Just wondering if they finished moving your stuff in.Your room 2102 right?" "Yea.How did you know?" Naruto asked "Im room 2103" Naruto smiled, and Sasuke blushed.

"Wait,Why do you live there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh My father onws this company, and I work here in the summer.My father alos owns a series of buildings,This being one of them." Sasuke explained. "You think he could lay off my rent?" Naruto joked. "You don't pay rent.Someone bought it for you" Sasuke said bluntly. "How did you know?" "I have the suite. Its kinda like the penthouse of the building. I have the computer base-" "Enough,I probably wouldn't understand it" Naruto smiled.

"Well,While your stuff is being put in do you want to come to my room?" Sasuke asked "Sure" Naruto said bending down to get his shirt. "Come on then" Sasuke said walking.

Sasuke started running, as Naruto caught up he asekd "Why are we running?" "Well Im actually not supposed to be taking a break.So we are going to have to sneak our way there." Sasuke explained. "And running will help how?" Naruto asked. "Just shut up" Sasuke smiled. "Hmpf!" Naruto said.

* * *

As Sasuke and Naruto made it to the house. (They had to crawl up 18 flights through the window) Good thing they were ninjas. 

"This is ridiculous!" Naruto asked "The window?!...And Im burning up again.Do you have some water?"

Sasuke who had been ignoring the blonds complaints for more than a mile of running and over 57 feet of climbing. Threw Naruto a glass of water. Too bad for Sasuke he wasn't looking when he threw it. "OUCH! ...Brrr...I-I-Its freezing! What was that for?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked over at him, Naruto face was a light pink, his toned body was heaving,as ice cold water dripped slickly of his warm creamy body. His nipples getting harder from the coldness of the water "-SUKE!HELLO!" Naruto was yelling. Sasuke broke out of his daze and tried to cover his erection by turning around. "Sorry...It was an accident. Here's a towel" Sasuke said still facing away. "Hey? Turn around when you apologize!" Naruto yelled jokingly. Sasuke didn't budge. "S-sasuke?" Naruto asked. Naruto walked up to him turning him around. "Hey,Are you alright?" Sasuke inhaled sharply,With a spreading blush on his face "Y-Yea...Im okay. Just give me alittle time" Naruto looked at Sasuke once more "...Okay then.I might be having to come over here more ofen...You sure your healthy? I don't want you fainting while Im not here" Naruto said laughing.

"Sure.My door's always open" Sasuke said. Not really even knowing what he was saying. "Matter of fact.I'll leave my door unlocked for a week and see if you try anything nasty" Sasuke said still in a daze. Naruto blushed rapidly "Sasuke do you know what your saying?" Sasuke looked up at him snapping out of his daze like state. "I was only kidding". "Suure" Naruto said. "Is my room finally finished?"Naruto whined. "No,It won't be done for another 3 days." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto mouth was wide open. "Why is your mouth open? Waiting for the flies to come?" Sasuke laughed and opened his freezer. Naruto just sat there with his mouth still open. "Here" Sasuke said shoving a popsicle up his mouth. "Ouch! Brain freezze" Naruto yelled cutely.

"Hahaha..Well.I think your best option is to stay with me for those 3 days.Okay?" Sasuke said.

"Whatever"Naruto replied.

* * *

Whoa another 3? (3 months alone with you)

Aww so sad I didn't get to do the lemon yet..But I have to let there relationship form/But I do thik there will be a slight lime in the next chap.

I made Sasu kinda nice in here becuase its too much work making him angsty.Relationships are harder to from.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pshh…excuse me?

Okay to tell you the truth, I am sooo not happy. I make a story and yes, all these people add me to their 'Favorites list'.

But one review?! This right here is completely unacceptable. If you guys 'favor' my story so bad, you just might have to review….Or I'll discontinue it.(Not really...But I'll secretly plot to destroy your panda) I was planning on making this chap a lemon. But know I only feel like making a slight lime [If I even get that far)

Gosh everyone except for animeprincess [Thank you for your very thoughtful review!)

Recap:

"Hahaha..Well. I think your best option is to stay with me for those 3 days. Okay?" Sasuke said.

"Whatever"Naruto replied.

Though deep inside his heart was beating '_Ew...What is this? Why...why is my heart beating so fast?...Im not gay...am I? Well Its not my fault Sasuke looks like a girl'_Naruto said the last part in denial '_A** pretty** girl...Ah! Damn shut it Narutard!'_ Naruto shook his head. Trying to stop the battle in his mind. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with a blush on his face.

"Oh,Sorry. I know we just got to know each other and all. But I assure you Im not a rapist or anything" Sasuke said with a laugh.

Naruto finally closing his mouth and taking the Popsicle out of his mouth said "Oh! Don't get me wrong t-there's nothing wrong with that...I...I...w-well you just caught me off guard alittle" Naruto said scratching his head "So,What now?" Naruto added.

Sasuke looked at the clock it was 5:54. Looks like they spent more time outside than he thought.

"Well,I don't want to go outside anymore.So would you like to watch a movie instead?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded.

* * *

The movie had finished 3 hours later. Naruto stretched and sat up from the couch the two were sitting on "That was the longest movie ever!" He whined. 

"Don't complain dobe" Sasuke said flicking Naruto's forehead,Then walking into the kitchen to clear up "Ah.." Naruto grimaced rubbing his head 'Stupid finger of steel'

"OH SHI-!" Sasuke yelled before running to his room. Naruto looked up from the couch "Sasuke?". When he didn't hear a reply, Naruto went looking for Sasuke through the series of rooms " I thought this was an apartment not a mansion" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Saaasukeee...Sasuke?...Sasuuuukeeeeee..." Naruto said,going down the halls. Opening each door

Until...He stopped at one that sounded like rustling was on the other side.

"Must be this one" Naruto said to himself. The thought came to Naruto that since he was a guest he should knock.

_Knock.Knock...Knock.Knock...Knock!_

Naruto started to get worried '_what if he was being kidnapped by some pedophiles?Or being raped or being strangled or being cut into pieces or-'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short when he heard Sasuke scream. Naruto's instincts caused him to kick down the door.

What Naruto saw shocked him. He backed up slowly, Naruto looked down to ashamed to look up. Sasuke's eyes were filled with panic

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled again. "Im going to be late!I have to serve detention!" Sasuke explained.

Naruto's mouth hung open for the second time that day. "Is this guy just full of surprises or what?" Naruto said to himself

Naruto kept his head down "I hope you know your completely naked right? I don't think you wanna go to **school** naked"

Sasuke looked at himself "Oh...your right. I'll go put some clothes on.Wait don't you go to school Naruto?"

Naruto looked up once Sasuke entered the bathroom. "What do you mean 'Don't you go to school?' I just saw you completely naked! Don't you have anything to say! Or do for that matter!" Naruto said getting angry but not knowing why.

Sasuke came out with a pair of black shorts on holding his shirt in his hand "How's that a problem? We are both guys, What? You've never seen a pe-"

"Ah Thats it!" Naruto said putting his hand against Sasuke's mouth. " What time do you have to serve detention?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. "Em...9:15...What time is it now?" Sasuke asked. "9:00pm" Naruto said bluntly

"Crap"

"Why do you have to go to school so late?"Naruto said following Sasuke to the door. Now holding Sasuke's Car keys and backpack.

Sasuke looked away "Let's just say Im busy during the afternoon" Naruto seeing that Sasuke no longer wanted to talk about it said "Oh..Okay.When are you coming back?" Sasuke looked up with a new smile. "I don't know,Now that Im going to be late Sensei might assign more hours" Naruto laughed "Okay.I'll see you then" "Wait" Sasuke added. "On my way back I'll buy you a cell phone,So you can contact me for the next 3 days...Hey wait you never told me.Are you transferring to my school?" Sasuke asked.

"Mhhh. It depends on what school your going to"Naruto said.

"Marden-Arayashi"

"Then I'll see you there on Monday.Now go already!" Naruto said.

"Hn"Sasuke smirked. As he walked out he mumbled under his breath "Telling me to leave my house.Damn dobe.." But as Sasuke drove to school he was excited to know that on Monday he'd see Naruto at school

* * *

Sasuke came back home at around 11:00pm. He got his keys and opened the door to see Naruto laying on the couch with 3 bowls of ice cream a back of chips some juice cartons and popcorn scattered around the blonde. Sasuke smirked and walked up to his sleeping form "Jerk eating all my food like that. Lucky for you your cute" Sasuke said noticing ice cream on Naruto's cheek. He decided since Naruto was asleep...He did kinda have the right to do what he wanted...Hey,It was his house. 

Sasuke bent down and slowly slicked his tongue up from Naruto's collarbone and up to his jaw line and licking up the ice cream that rested atop Naruto's cheek. Naruto moaned in his sleep begging for more of the unknown pleasure.

Naruto parted his lips "M-Mmmm...mmmore please...Sasu-" Naruto's face turned at light pink as his skin heated up and he started panting.

"Nope,Sorry Naruto...I'd be going to far for knowing you only one day (Then why did you start it Sasuke?) But If I can get you to moan like that from licking your cheek...I wonder what you'll sound like when your under me?" Sasuke said acting as if Naruto could hear him.

With that Sasuke stood up and carried Naruto to his bed.

(A/N:Notice Naruto still doesn't have his shirt on. ;D)

Sasuke walked to a guest room,since Naruto was sleeping in his.Even sometimes he wondered why this wasn't just called a mansion.

As he lay in the bed. He knew he had a few questions for Naruto...as well as some major confessions if Naruto answered the way Sasuke **wanted**.

He also wondered if he hadn't interrupted Naruto...could he possibly have been trying to call out his name? Or maybe he had a girlfriend at home...Hopefully not.

Preview Chap.3:

**"Naruto Are you gay?" Sasuke asked bluntly.After all the silence that had previously occurred.**

**"W-Wha?' Naruto asked with a blush.**

**"Gay.You know strictly dickly"Sasuke repeated once more.**

**"I-I got that sasuke! I meant...what kind of question was that?"**

**"The kind that needs an immediate response."Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto.**

**"I-I...I"Naruto said moving back wards until there was no room left. As Sasuke closed the space between them with his warm body.**

**"Not sure? Hope about we conduct a test?"Sasuke said whispering in Naruto's ear. Sending chills down Naruto's spine.**

**"S-Sasuke I-I-I don't think this is-" Naruto stammered.**

**"Don't think then...Just listen and watch." With that Sasuke silenced Naruto with a firm kiss.Ravishing his lips with his tongue asking for an opening. **

**Naruto whimpered." P-P-please..."**

**Sasuke broke away "Open your mouth when I kiss you...or I'll find another way"**

**Naruto not opening his mouth the next time...half of him wanting to know what the 'or else' was.**

**'_Still want to play that way huh?"_Sasuke smirked into the kiss. Moving his hand downward to Naruto's pant line. Stretching the elastic on the shorts and slowly dipping his hand in brushing past Naruto's harding member.**

**"A-Ahh! S-sasuke!" Naruto gasped.**

**Sasuke smirked 'I told you I'd find another way"**

**Finally slipping his tongue through the blondes mouth

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these. It's gay. Just like Naruto :]

I really wanted to thank all the reviewers who...well reviewed. It makes me extremely happy,and I update faster. Happy new years, It's not to late, chinese new year is in a few days. So technically, This is an early happy new year. Enjoy.

-

Naruto awoke in a lush bed,the covers felt like he had slept on sheep. He'd never wanted to wake up. Though the blinding light shining in through the cracks of the window panels woke him. He could hear a gentle '_creek...creek_' in a repetitive pattern, glancing around the room he noticed a ceiling fan waving in a large circle. The wind it had produced was blowing towards him though he couldn't feel anything. That is when he realized her was under a blanket. '_Bed...Room...fan...window..?_' he thought to himself,in a matter of second it all came to him. He was in a room! Though before he had remembered sleeping on a couch. That meant that someone had brought him here! (Good job Naruto!) Quickly he struggled with the heavy linen wool as he proceeded to jerk himself out of the bed. Though all that movement wasn't a good idea,all the food from last night had taken a toll on his stomach. He groaned in an exasperated way and flopped back onto the bed. Just then he heard a deep chuckle, he strained himself to find the source. Finally having enough strength he brought himself back up only to be thrown back again when something blinded him. He couldn't breath and it was terribly dark, he felt for the object or person suffocating his face. Though instead it had been something _soft_...It was his T-shirt from yesterday. (Haha! Thought it was Sasuke, huh?) "H-hey! Who threw that??" Naruto asked. **As if there was anyone else in the house besides Sasuke and himself.** (Dumb-butt :3) Sasuke raised a hand. "I believe the cause of that criminal act was me" Naruto,finally removing the shirt from his head said. "Sasuke? Your back from detention?" Sasuke scratched his head. "Well It **is** 11 in the morning" "Eleven?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Why are you acting so dumb? Or is this how you always act?" Sasuke said taunting him. Having the strength now to rise from the bed he yelled. "Hey! I'm not dumb at all! If you woke up in someone else house...yet alone **bed** wouldn't you ask questions?" Naruto retorted. "Obviously,I wouldn't be so stupid as to sleep until almost noon. Not knowing weather or not I was sleeping in the right place or not." Sasuke replied with a small smirk. Naruto seemed to relax a bit. "So your saying you don't ask questions?" "No, I do not. Questions are for stupid people" he said with a straight face,though it gradually went back to his signature smirk. "Though it's too bad. I did have a small test I wanted you to do" And just as he thought, the angry blond blew off his rocker. "Test? Bring it on! I'll show you how smart I am!!" he said. '_questions are for stupid people' _he mimicked_. _Sasuke gave a small nod and walked forward, Naruto who had been getting a tad uncomfortable asked. "Where's the paper and pencil?" Sasuke laughed softly though a dark hint was present. (Only Sasuke.) "Who said all tests were written? I call this one a _physical_" (Oooh! Classic! No one steal that from me. (Shut up!)) Sasuke just stood still,as Naruto looked up from wincing. He didn't know what Sasuke was planning,maybe they'd compare heights? Sasuke would only win by a few inches (Centimeters)..._'Well...say something..' _Naruto thought, and just as he wished he got it. "Naruto Are you gay?" Sasuke asked bluntly. After all the silence that had previously occurred. "W-Wha?' Naruto asked with a blush. " know strictly dickly" he repeated once more. "I-I got that sasuke! I meant...what kind of question was that?" "The kind that needs an immediate response."Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto. "I-I...I"Naruto said moving back wards until there was no room left. As Sasuke closed the space between them with his warm body. "Not sure? Hope about we conduct that test?"Sasuke said whispering in Naruto's ear. Sending chills down Naruto's spine. "S-Sasuke I-I-I don't think this is-" Naruto stammered. "Don't think then...Just listen and watch." With that, Sasuke silenced Naruto with a firm kiss. Ravishing his lips with his tongue asking for an opening. Naruto whimpered." P-P-please..." Sasuke broke away "Open your mouth when I kiss you...or I'll find another way" Naruto not opening his mouth the next time...half of him wanting to know what the 'or else' was. '_Still want to play that way huh?"_Sasuke smirked into the kiss. Moving his hand downward to Naruto's pant line. Stretching the elastic on the shorts and slowly dipping his hand in brushing past Naruto's harding member. "A-Ahh! S-sasuke!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke smirked "I told you I'd find another way" Finally slipping his tongue through the blonde's mouth. Surprisingly Naruto leaned in begging for more, though Sasuke leaned away from him breaking the kiss. "So you still questioning your sexuality?" Sasuke asked. "...I...People will look at me...But...I" Naruto began starting to blush. "People will think your weird if you're gay? Is that what you want to say?" Naruto meekly nodded, A hint of anger graced Sasuke's features. "Listen, I think your weird **now**. I mean look at all that ramen. I'm gay...Do you honestly think I give a rat's ass about what people think of me?" He asked his annoyance decreasing. Naruto shook his head. "But that's you...And I'm me. It's different...Your...you know..." Naruto whispered. "I'm what?"

"...You're...**cool**" he mumbled a small blush on his face. Sasuke bit his tongue to resist the urge to burst out laughing '_..Not even going to try and pry this one._' "But your cute." Sasuke leered. "So in essence it's sort of like an equation. We complete each other...You passed the test" he whispered. Naruto looked up in awe "R-Really? your so wise.." Sasuke raised an eyebrow "You honestly thought I was serious?" he said beginning to laugh again. Naruto was taking back and appalled. "Y-Y-You jerk!" Naruto said running out of the room. Wiping his amused tears away, Sasuke got up to follow Naruto, Where did he think he was going anyway? He didn't know how to get anywhere.

Meanwhile, Naruto had stomped back into the kitchen crouching next to one of the cabinets. Mumbling small profanities at a certain someone, '_How dare he! That was a serious topic for me..._' he thought to himself. He didn't want to go anywhere else in fear of getting lost inside the oppressor's 'apartment'.. "Naaaruuutoo..." Sasuke voice echoed all along the walls. "Where are you..?" Naruto felt like he was in a horror movie. With some slight comedic relief . "Ahh! Don't call me like that!" Naruto yelled back, scrambling to his feet and trying to run in the opposite direction of Sasuke's voice. "**Call you like what?**" Sasuke said popping out of nowhere. "AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed breaking down on the floor. "Please don't kill me!" he sobbed. Sasuke bent down to Naruto's eye level "Oh..I'm not going to kill you, you ran out in the middle of a test. Was the pressure too much?" Sasuke teased. "Stop acting like we're in school!" was all Naruto could manage. Hey,Half of him wanted this...Okay a very large half. Sasuke ignored him and continued "Students don't disrespect the teacher...D e t e n t i o n" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Detention? Naruto had never **ever** gotten a detention in his life! (Calm down, Narutard. It isn't real.) Sasuke chuckled seeing his face, it had lost it's peachy complexion. "No daydreaming. Pay attention in class." Sasuke said sprawling Naruto on the kitchen floor. Naruto didn't do anything,he just lay there like a limp corpse. And Sasuke knew just how to get a reaction out of him, slipping his soft fingers across the blond's abdomen he reached his target. Two small pink buds, quickly Sasuke moved his hands in a rotating motion bringing one down to his pulsing member. Looking up he saw Naruto's cherry red face. "Excited about a punishment,eh?" Sasuke mumbled mockingly. Pulling Naruto's pants just below his knees Sasuke got to work. He grabbed hold of Naruto's hard shaft, smoothing his hand up and down around it. He took his other hand of Naruto's nipple and slid it down to his other busy hand, grabbing his balls he gently messaged them in his hand. Naruto moaned in response, pushing his pelvis into Sasuke's palm. "More.." he begged. Sasuke was to busy to smirk, he grabbed Naruto's legs and put them over his shoulders. This way he had granted himself full access of Naruto's hole. "If you pass this test, you can advance to the next subject. Sex Ed." With that Sasuke put his lips on the rim of the hole, his tongue sliding deeper. Naruto was busy in more ways then one as well, he had grabbed his own dick and started rubbing it to the rhythm of Sasuke's licking. "Mhm-" Naruto started,but stopped abruptly when he felt something more coarse and thicker enter his hole. Tears sped out his eyes as he continued to feel the pain. "Ah, Wait! It's hurts!" Sasuke only continued his thrashing on Naruto "It's just my fingers" The blonde raised a frantic brow. Fingers? Was he crazy!? He was about to scream again when it turned into a moan,Now he was feeling the pleasure. The feeling of someone in him would usually bother him but it being Sasuke kind of made him relieved. His moans increased as he felt he was about to come, then suddenly the motioning stopped. Left with a red face Naruto asked, "W-Why'd you stop?" Sasuke sighed,"Listen, I shouldn't have done that...**this**. We've only known each other for few days." Putting his hand to his head he got up, Naruto couldn't see his face at all. But he was angry himself, "You can't just leave me like this..." he mumbled. Sasuke removed his hand from his face, "Oh, Trust me. I can." Naruto too stood up, not caring if he was naked, Sasuke had already seen the whole package. "It's okay..You can keep going" He didn't exactly know what he was saying, Maybe it was the ecstasy that was getting to his head. "As long as you aren't going all the way.."

"What are you talking about?" He said with slight curiousity. Naruto's face turned cherry red. "I..well...Nothing,Nevermind" Sasuke sat up,"No, continue. I'm listening" he said with a grin. "..I like it..when you.." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring him down. "Well?" He sighed "Touch me." Sasuke grinned "That's all I wanted to hear". Sasuke nearly pounced on the unsuspecting blonde,as they made out for the rest of the morning.

"W-wait"Naruto breathed between kisses. "What?"

"It's too early for **this**" Naruto said. "Are you f-...kidding me Naruto?" a frustrated Sasuke said, holding his tounge trying not to curse.

* * *

**This is not the end. I enjoy reviews and flames. Bake me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A **very** thankful note: To all my loyal reviewers,fans,readers,etc. I want to thank you so much for constantly coming back to check on my stories after **two _whole_** years. I have no excuses for my lack of activity. I deeply apologise. Although,I am making a change. I'm updating all of my stories (whether or not I decided to take a break from them.) Once again, thank you for staying by my side. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am back.

* * *

"Alright, that's it. I give up." said Sasuke as he got up. Naruto was too embarrassed to retort. " Sasuke..I just don-" Sasuke interrupted "Do NOT bother. I'm going to take a cold shower." Naruto sighed, pulling his pants back up. He wondered if the reason for the shower was because of the heat...or something else.

Sasuke sat on the shower bench. Somehow, Sasuke felt if this water was any colder than it already was, he still wouldn't get over his 'problem'. Sasuke had planned this out already in his head. A little foreplay in the kitchen, then get serious in the shower. But apparently the little brat wasn't ready. It was 'too soon'. Who the hell did Naruto think he was dealing with? And why was he acting like such a girl? What? Did he want them to 'get to know each other' before they fucked? For Christ's sake.

Even though Naruto was right, he couldn't help but feel bad for what he had done. He had let Sasuke do all that to him, but then dropped him in a quick second. Although, it wasn't exactly his fault. He didn't ask to be put in the idiot's bed. Nor did he ask to be part of the test...okay, well he did. Naruto sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time. He just wanted to go hone and eat, it didn't even have to be ramen. Just something to get his mind off of whatever just happens back there. But where could he go? He didn't know the place to well, and he certainly couldn't go back to his house until tomorrow. Had three days passed that quickly?

Sasuke grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. He walked over to the mirror, slapping his hand across his face. What was he doing back there? Something about Naruto just made him want to know more. They needed to talk, a talk Sasuke would have normally liked to avoid. It would be awkward, he wasn't going to lie. Like if you had a one night stand with a girl, and she caught you when you tried to leave the next morning kind of awkward. If Naruto's house was ready, he might have just up and let already. Unluckily for Sasuke. He grabbed his trousers and his shirt, putting them on before he left for the 'talk'.

Sasuke went back to where he left Naruto lying on the floor. Surprised that he wasn't there, or anywhere for that matter as he scanned the in rooms. He sighed in relief, at least he could delay what he planned to say to Naruto. But then again, delaying the inevitable was never a good idea. He leaned against the counter after a long walk around the apartment. Alone, again. _Just like before._ No one every really wondered why he had an apartment all to himself... Suddenly, he got a strange urge inside of him. A feeling, like he needed something. It was pulling in his chest, and it hurt. He ran out the door, not even bothering to close the door on his way out. He ran down several flights of stairs, knowing that at least Naruto wouldn't be there. Which eliminated just one of the many other locations Naruto could be around.

Sasuke had left his house at around noon, an hour before that Naruto had woken up in his guest room. And half an hour after that Sasuke was trying to get rid of a boner in the shower. Now, he found himself glancing up a the sinking sun. How long had he been out? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was nearly evening, and he still hadn't seen Naruto all day. His stomach growled, or eaten. He took of his shirt and wiped his face. No one would really mind, there was a beach around the town, so it was fairly normal to see bare chests in the town. Sasuke sniffed the air, making his stomach growl again. It smelt like ramen. Ironically, he found himself at the same shop he had met Naruto in. He laughed at how funny it would be if he saw Naruto in there.

Naruto sighed, he had been in the ramen shop for practically the whole day, he didn't know anywhere else. And if he was going to be out all night, he was more comfortable where he could constantly see people. In and out, all day men and women in their bathing suits came ordering their meal and leaving hand in hand. It kind of felt like a stab in the chest. The cook had noticed Naruto sighing all day at the lovey-dovey couples, and finally decided to say something. "Just break up with your girlfriend?" Naruto looked up surprised, not knowing he was giving off a saddening vibe. "Uh, something like that." The cook went back to cleaning up the dishes, "This isn't the best place to heal a wound like that. You should be at home sulking without all the couples around" He laughed at his own joke. Naruto looked up, not finding it very funny. "I don't have a home right now" The cook immediately stopped smiling, "Oh, she kicked you out did she?" Naruto really didn't feel like talking, and didn't really know why some people had to be so nosy. Was he frustrated because the man was mistaking him for a straight guy, when Naruto just admitted he was gay? But soon, Naruto found himself pouring his worries out on the poor chef. "More like I left...It's not like we were even together for long. It was only yesterday that we met. I found myself attracted to...her." at this point Naruto looked down, blushing he continued. " I felt like I knew her from somewhere else. Maybe that's why I felt so comfortable in her presence. And it never really occurred to me until I sat here, that I barely know **him**. I let him touch me in places I wouldn't even normally touch myself. I know it sounds weird, but I think it was one of those love-at-first-sight things. I know, I being corny. I just want to leave him yet. I feel like we started off too fast, and too strong. We just need to take it slow." It wasn't until he finished that he realised all that he had said, and that he had stopped substituting Sasuke for a girl. He looked up in horror, only to see the chef smile. " I knew it." he whispered. Then he felt another hand touch his, he looked to the right and met eyes with Sasuke, "And so did I. Thanks for making it easy for me. Let's go." Naruto just gaped, looking back to the chef, and then to Sasuke. He then noticed he was in public, and snatched his hand away from Sasuke's. "I..I.." his face was heating up. But Sasuke's cool hand reached up and brushed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. Let' just pretend whatever happened on the kitchen floor didn't happen. Let's start over." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and let the shop, "Besides, we have school tomorrow."

* * *

I cut this short because I'm running late for work. See what I do for you guys? I sacrifice. Review, so I can read them on my break. :)


End file.
